


Proud to be on the Couch Again

by ixiepixie



Series: 101 Ways to Fail in Bed [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fail sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Mid-life Crisis with a horny husband and some knee slappin American music?





	Proud to be on the Couch Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> For Whey from the usuk network discord.

"Nnh oh gods above, Alfred, yes! Harder!"

Alfred, the middle aged American businessman who was currently fucking his very English husband Arthur in their truck like they were a couple of teeenagers, obliged and increased the force of his thrusts. It felt thrilling to just park on the side of the highway and have a fling together, just like when they were younger. Especially since that mid-life crisis had been hitting Alfred hard recently. Arthur must have noticed, or maybe he was really just that horny, both were likely answers.

"Get down here and kiss me you arse!" Arthur griped as he tugged on Alfred's hair.

Ha, he always was bossy in bed. Giving Arthur what he desired, Alfred moved to kiss his needy husband, simultaneously switching the radio on when his own ass hit it. Oops. Oh but the song that came on had Alfred pause and grin.

"Hey! I love this song!" He shouted excitedly, before he began to sing, much to Arthur's horror and annoyance, "OH Im proud to be an AMERICAN! Where at lesst I know I'm free~"

After only 5 seconds of off key singing, Arthur jabbed Al in the side. "Oh sod this, either turn that tripe off and fuck me or you're getting the couch and blue balls tonight!"

Hours later, Alfred was on their couch, sadly humming the tune as he masturbated alone.

Worth it?

Definitely.


End file.
